


No Bubble Needed

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Anonymous asked: can i prompt more spanking fic? like not just as foreplay but like duuuuring sex maybe? pretty pls for christmas? :)</p><p>The answer is yes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Bubble Needed

Leslie is pushing down on top of him and then holding still, kissing Ben slowly as his arms wrap around her, coming to rest on her ass, his fingers stretching towards her spread, inner thighs. He can feel her shiver even as the rest of her remains motionless.

“Mmmmmm, I like this,” she whispers near his ear, right before pressing her lips along his jawline and then to his mouth.

“Me too,” Ben manages to answer back against her lips, before another sloppy, heated kiss overtakes them both.

Even without an official bubble anymore, it’s still at the the start of this whole thing that they’re doing and it’s all new and exciting. Ben still kind of can’t believe that he actually got up the nerve to just grab her face and kiss her after they got back from Indianapolis, the receipts from their trip still in her hand.

Or that this evening, after a sneaky meal in the next town over (not Eagleton, of course, she’d insisted on the city to the north instead), they’d been watching another history channel documentary and one thing lead to another, and soon they were both naked and making out on her bed. In her adorable disaster of a bedroom, as Ben has taken to calling it in his head.

And now this feels so incredible, but fuck, she also needs to start moving again.

Ben is torn between sliding his hands up to her hips and moving her himself, begging her to start riding him again, or maybe just dying from the feel of her, all hot and wet clenched around his dick.

Seconds later, he has no idea why he does it–in fact, he’s never really done anything like it in the middle of sex before, but without too much thought, he lifts one of his hands back and slaps her sharply on the butt.

And then realizes what he just did. “Oh, god. Sorry. I didn’t mean to–-”

His attempt at a flustered apology is met with a long groan and a frantic kiss, as Leslie moves her hips and lifts back a bit, moving up and then sinking down on him.

She sits up fully and reaches back, her palm on his hand, the one still covering her warm ass cheek.

“Fuck,” Ben gets out, equal parts turned-on and surprised as his brain threatens to short-circuit completely, “Fuck. You liked that, didn’t you?”

Leslie nods, a sexy grin on her face. “I did. You can–-”

Alright, now he’s one hundred percent turned-on. He spanks her again, before she can even finish her sentence, as her eyes snap shut and she moans again.

Leslie’s moving now and it all feels so incredible, but god he wants to see.

“Turn around,” Ben says, and even to his ears it sounds more like a growl. And also super dirty considering they haven’t even done it that way before and now he’s suggesting doggy style so he can spank her too.

Good lord and watch as he does it.

Leslie’s eyes widen and just when he’s about to walk his request back, she gets off him briefly, causing Ben to hiss at the sudden loss of her. But when she spins around and bends over, his breath catches in his throat.

When she looks behind her shoulder to give him a smile, he almost dies.

He’s still all wet and coated from her and when he slides back in, it’s slow and effortless.

“God, you’re so amazing,” Ben says, with a quick slap to her butt, now fully displayed and it’s just as sexy as her thought it would be. And for a brief, ridiculous moment, in Ben’s head, Marlene Griggs-Knope is frowning at him disapprovingly as he spanks her daughter, but he quickly banishes that unwelcome image from his brain.

Leslie’s got her head snuggled down into a pillow and a hand between her thighs, touching her clit, as Ben fucks her behind and it’s all so intimate. Sure, he can’t see her face, but he knows without a doubt that it’s Leslie–-the pretty blonde hair against the back of her neck, the distinctive noises she’s making, the way she gasps and moans and pushes back against him when he slaps her soft, pink skin.

Of course, he can absolutely also tell it’s her by the now-familiar way she orgasms, practically vibrating around him and moaning into the mattress. The pillow’s been pushed off the bed and onto the floor now, as he grips onto her hips and thrusts deeply, finally unloading inside all of her wet heat, his own moans filling the room.

And then…it should be kind of weird and awkward when you accidentally and then enthusiastically _sexy-spank_ your secret girlfriend of not even two weeks, but instead, Leslie starts giggling, her knees straightening out against the mattress, and Ben sliding down with her, cuddling against her back.

His hand slides down her arm and he joins his fingers with hers. Her fingers that are still wet from touching herself and Ben has to hold back his own half-groan/half-laugh as he finally slips all the way out, but makes no effort to pull away.

He’s always been a bit of a post-sex cuddler, but Leslie just seems to intensify this instinct.

“That was fun,” she tells him, twisting her neck for another kiss. “Maybe we don’t even need a bubble.”

Ben just grins and snuggles closer.


End file.
